


Awareness

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [179]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Blind Date, Double Dating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Blind date a la about timeAnonymous said: Blind dateCombining them for a blind date at a pitch black restaurant!
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [179]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Awareness

“How did I let you talk me into this?” Caroline held a death grip on her wine glass, terrified that she’d spill it without the benefit of her sight. “Seriously, this is the worst idea.”

Enzo nudged her with an elbow, badly reassuring her he was right next to her. “You were the one wanting to try new things and fall in love. Numbers one and two on your ‘Fucking Free of Quarantine’ List, right?”

Her unimpressed expression was lost on him in the complete darkness. “And that brings us here?”

“It’s a new thing,” he defended, “and Rebekah will be bringing her brother. Even she agrees you two would suit each other perfectly, and you know she doesn’t share well.”

Snorting, Caroline saved herself the eye roll. “You mean like how this is the first roomie dinner out we’ve had since you started dating her?”

“She’s…demanding,” Enzo finally laughed. “In the best way. I really like her. And I think you’ll like her brother.”

“How could you possibly know that?” 

A familiar voice sounded close to them, so she wasn’t surprised when Enzo leaned into her ear to murmur, “You have a type, gorgeous, and it’s time we broke you out of the quarterback, good guy mold. Klaus is…definitely not that.”

Before she could press him further on what kind of bad date he set her up on, though, the chairs across from them loudly scuffled back. “Honestly, Lorenzo, must you make everything an experience?” Rebekah asked in a voice Caroline could only classify as ‘snotty.’ Unfortunately for her, Enzo was into that. 

Even without seeing him, she knew he was doing that eyebrow waggling thing of his. “Darling, your brother is right there. I assume. Klaus?”

“Under great duress,” a new voice added, sounding as tired as she felt. “I mean no disrespect, Caroline, if you’re there.”

“Feeling super respected, yeah.”

He chuckled lightly, and she’d never admit the tingle of awareness down her spine. “I only meant that I would have preferred to meet under less strange circumstances. Maybe without my sister present.”

Rebekah immediately took offense, which only made Caroline laugh at Enzo’s half-hearted comforts. “If she’s quiet enough, we could always pretend she’s not here,” she added, relishing the elbow to her side. 

“Now, there’s a thought,” Klaus agreed in a conspiratorial tone, only inciting more angry huffs across the table.

Maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad date after all.


End file.
